


Much's Decision

by Small_Hobbit



Series: A New Life [7]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Much explains to Guy why he made his decision to leave the gang.





	Much's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge, Dog, Choices and Apple prompts

The morning was overcast, but there was a hint of sun to come and Guy and Much were walking briskly down a quiet lane.  The previous night had been spent huddled up in the corner of a barn, on what had turned out to be damp ground, and both had woken feeling rather stiff, so they were glad the movement was easing their aching limbs.  
  
Much was also laughing at Guy, who was complaining about how he had been woken.  
  
“Wretched cur!  I did not need it slobbering all over my face,” Guy muttered.  
  
“It only wanted to say hello!” Much replied.  
  
“In which case it could have said hello to you.”  
  
“It did afterwards.”  
  
“Yes, once you were standing up.  It had me at its mercy.”  
  
“Oh dear!  Brave Sir Guy of Gisborne, defeated by one small dog.”  Much instantly regretted his words when he felt Guy tense.  “Oh Guy, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean it.”  
  
Guy shook his head.  “I know, but I still find it hard to accept being teased, when I’ve been used to jibes most of my life.”  
  
“I should have thought what I was saying.”  
  
“No, I should learn to be less sensitive.”  
  
They stopped and hugged each other, grateful there was no-one else in sight.  
  
As they began walking again, Much took Guy’s hand and squeezed it.  “I know I’ve said this before, but I’m glad we’re on this journey together.”  
  
Guy squeezed back.  “So am I.  Despite all the bad weather, the grim places we’ve slept in, and an overenthusiastic dog, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”  
  
Much didn’t reply instantly and he sensed Guy was disappointed he hadn’t said the same.  He thought and then said, “There have been times when I think I’ve been as happy.  Times when I was so sure others knew what they were doing and I just had to follow.  There was no need to think, just enjoy the sunshine and the food and the good days.”  He laughed.  “Not that I had any idea what was really going on.”  
  
“That must have been nice.  I don’t think I’ve ever been in that situation.”  
  
“I suppose it was, then.  I’m not so sure now.”  Much paused, trying to decide what to say.  “And that really is one of the main reasons why I’m here now.  You, of course, are another.”  
  
“I remember you telling me there were a number of reasons why you’d decided to go a different way from the others.”  
  
“Yes, and I didn’t want to talk about it at the time.  I think I’d like to now, if you don’t mind.”  
  
Guy pretended to consider.  “Of course.  In fact I have all day, with no other pressing engagements.”  
  
“Now who’s teasing who?”  
  
Guy stopped and pulled Much into another hug.  “Do you mind?”  
  
“No.  But I do think we should keep walking.”  
  
They set off again, but at a rather slower pace than before.  
  
“I said I was happy when all I had to do was obey orders and someone else did all the thinking.  That was true at the time, on the good days.  Of course, there were days when the weather was bad, when we were fighting, when there wasn’t enough to eat, and I wasn’t happy.  But still, I can remember days when everything was good.  But then we came back here, and things changed, and I learnt to think for myself.  Don’t laugh!”  
  
“I wasn’t.  And I wouldn’t dream of laughing.  I know very well how much you think.  And how much of your thinking involves other people’s needs as well as your own.”  
  
“Thank you.  So then, when the decision was made to move north, it was assumed I would go with the gang.  I wasn’t keen to leave you – not that I was going to tell them that.  But it did make me ask questions about why we were going and what we were going to do when we got wherever it was.  And Robin just waved his hand as if to say why was I asking.  So I asked again.  And more or less got told to shut up and follow.”  
  
“I’m sorry.  They were your friends.”  
  
“Yes, well.  And so I thought, ‘You’re always telling me I’m a free man now, so I’m going to do what free men are entitled to do, which is make my own choice.’  And make my own life – a new life with you.”  
  
“I’m glad you made that decision, although sorry you had to choose.”  
  
“I’m not.  I chose to be with someone I can share things with, and who shares with me.”  Much took an apple out of his bag, ate half of it and passed the remainder over to Guy.  
  
Guy happily bit into the apple, whilst Much added, “Because you don’t just share actual things with me, but decisions, and warmth, and yourself.”


End file.
